narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kouda's Alliance
'Kouda's Alliance '(同盟のコウダ, Dōmei no Kouda; ''"''Kouda's Organization") is a criminal organization that consists of S-Rank missing-nin from various countries and as of Naruto - Ryudaishi, are the most wanted criminal organization in the world, side-to-side with Akatsuki. Their main goal is currently unknown, but many world leaders speculate that they are working together with a secret organization in order to throw the world into chaos. They are the secondary antagonists of Naruto - Ryudaishi. It is believed that Kouda's Alliance is widespread throughout the ninja world, spanning several countries and agents in various areas and places. As of the Great Shinobi World War, they have established a base in the relatively neutral Land of Iron. During the Great Shinobi World War, Kouda's Alliance takes the role of a neutral party whom fights simply for personal gain; Kouda himself simply chose to participate in the war simply for his own personal gain. It's numbers have also grown from a mere 100 shinobi to nearly 2,000; most shinobi are rumored to be brainwashed or otherwise incapable of thinking according to their own free will. Composition Kouda's Aliance's total army is believed to have at the very least two thousand shinobi being held under their belt, making them one of the smallest factions that are going to war; Among these ranks are strong and powerful shinobi from every existing ninja village; it is rumored that the majority of the shinobi under Kouda's control are brainwashed or have otherwise lost their free will. The armies base of operations is located in an unknown location within the Land of Iron. In order to prepare for battle, ninja have been divided up into nine divisions pooling together ninja with similar abilities. Each is divided into teams that are lead by a commander. These groups are jointly headed by a Commander with Kouda leading the Manjidani Division, a special division that consists of only the strongest members of his alliance. ;First Division : Mid-Range Fighter Division ::General: Saga and Katsuragi Takara ;Second Division : Close-Range Fighter Division ::General: Suinin Irihiko ;Third Division : Close/Mid-Range Fighter Division ::General Okinaga Tarashihime ;Fourth Division : Long-Range Fighter Division ::General: Kōtoda Sazanami ;Fifth Division : Special Ops Division ::General: Reizei Norihira ; Ambush Company; : Commander: Shōtoku Higarashi ; Medical Logistics Company; : Commander: Ichijō Atsuhira ; Intelligence Company; : Commander: Inoichi Yamanaka ; Sensor Company; : Commander: Han'nya and Hakuri ; Manjidani Legendary Warriors : Commander: Kouda Wardrobe Members of Kouda's Alliance originally had a tattoo on their shoulders, similar to the ANBU, with the Roman numerals XVI. As the Great Shinobi World War began, Kouda had special forehead protectors made both for himself and the members of his alliance. It sports a simple metal plate and instead of having blue cloth, it instead has carmine-colored cloth, the color of blood. The metal plate is unnaturally sturdy and hard and is incapable of being scratched. It is hard and dense enough to effectively shatter a katana's blade into many small pieces. The metal plate sports a more stylized symbol as apposed to the normal headbands, which normally display the logo of the shinobi country they originate from. Kouda's headbands sports what appears to be a samurai's kabuto, or helmet with an iron mask that covers the mouth. While it appears embedded, it is actually a container of a deadly poison, giving it it's distinct deep black color. Conflict